


暗戀30題 X 男友力30題

by seira887



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: 以梅林視角同時寫「暗戀30題」與「男友力30題」30題取自：https://www.plurk.com/p/kdoqwl





	暗戀30題 X 男友力30題

**暗戀30-1** **好像發現了可是說不出口╱** **男友力30-1** **傾向一邊的雨傘**

 

那時的梅林，才剛獲得梅林這個代號還不太久。原本對於工作充滿熱情與衝勁的年輕人，卻很快地對自己的職涯感到絕望――他好像喜歡上那個通常只能透過監控螢幕與耳機聯繫、渾身充斥老式貴族派頭、有禮貌但總是帶點疏離，而且絕對不會對他感興趣的騎士。

畢竟梅林那時候還年輕，而年輕人總會做傻事。

他接手上一代梅林的設計圖並加以改良，做出第一支結合獵槍與盾牌功能的傘。木質把手，深黑面料，縫線牢靠，經典設計。梅林有點緊張地跟面前的加拉哈德解說詳細用法，但他那急切的口吻聽起來不像內勤，倒有點像賣傘的銷售員了。

加拉哈德只是來回輕撫著傘柄，並在彎曲處多摩挲了幾下，嘴角微微上揚。

梅林一陣緊繃，他覺得自己的心臟快要從喉頭跳出來了。他做了一件傻事，他把自己的本名刻在傘柄彎曲的地方，用分子刀刻的，字體非常細小，肉眼幾不可察，他試過了也摸不出來……

但加拉哈德卻該死地正在反覆撫摸著那塊地方。

「我們不如實際試看看吧！」加拉哈德建議，而梅林只能點頭，什麼話都說不出來。他想他會去靶場練習實彈射擊。

然而，加拉哈德卻領著他搭乘電梯來到總部地面層，繼續向戶外走。外頭正下著雨，不大不小。

「呃……咦？」梅林愣在原地。

「它終究是一把傘，我想試試它的防水功能，」加拉哈德撐開傘，拋給他一個微笑：「一起？如果你不介意的話。」

梅林只好僵硬地站到傘下，他沒法拒絕。

他們在雨中散步了好一會兒，好讓加拉哈德確認這塊傘布的防水性能優異。直到繞了訓練場一圈後回到總部門前，梅林才注意到，自己的毛衣依舊溫暖乾燥，加拉哈德的西裝外套左肩卻早已淋濕一片。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**暗戀30-2** **無法組織的語言╱** **男友力30-2** **「我一直在這裡。」**  

 

梅林想，自己可能在第一次單獨執行任務時，就被加拉哈德吸引。

當時，與加拉哈德搭配的內勤並不是梅林，但在那位內勤因為連續三天不眠不休待命而體力不支昏倒後，就換梅林接手了。他是總部唯一一個手上還沒有任務、也從未出過任務的新手內勤。

梅林急急忙忙衝到主控室螢幕前時，手裡還抓著剛才維修到一半的竊聽鋼筆，而他甚至連耳機裡正等待指示的那位騎士是誰都還不知道。

「抱歉久等，我是梅林，從現在起接手，」梅林接通加密線路：「騎士先生，請回報狀況。」

「你好，梅林，」耳機裡傳來好聽的男中音：「我是加拉哈德。」

……加拉哈德？噢，原來是那位他從受訓、結業到正式上任，從未在總部裡打過照面的騎士。

接著，加拉哈德大致說明了他目前受困的狀況，還有對敵方人員配置與火力的預估。他並四處張望了一番，好讓梅林可以透過他的眼鏡實際看看周遭環境。

加拉哈德傳回來的即時畫面左下角有一塊鮮紅，似乎是被血跡潑濺到，但因為不影響視線，所以梅林也沒多問。

「先生，如果子彈還夠，請走右側的緊急通道，然後在第二道門轉進去，那裡有一具消防用升降機，」梅林快速駭進敵方基地的伺服器，不多久建築平面圖已到手：「你只要能瞄準升降機下方定點巡邏的兩個人，就可以……」

「順道一提，我左眼正在出血，估計視力已經掉到0.1左右，」加拉哈德輕描淡寫地說道：「現在要持槍瞄準可能有點困難。」

「看不見？你為什麼不早講！」梅林大驚，忍不住氣急敗壞吼他：「重要的事要先講！保全騎士的性命比完成什麼破任務更重要！你應該一開始就告訴我！」

梅林清楚，如果沒有百分百把握能準確且快速擊斃巡邏警衛，貿然開槍只會打草驚蛇，讓加拉哈德陷入更危險、更要命的境地。而在加拉哈德負傷、射擊準頭受影響的前提下，一向保守謹慎的梅林判斷，情況非常不樂觀。

然而，可以逃出生天的道路，恐怕就只有這一條，其他的路線都太遠了，更加不可能躲過重重埋伏安全抵達……

梅林的手在顫抖。明明他的腦袋仍不放棄地高速運轉著，但他卻一句話也說不出來，他發現自己慌張到無法妥善組織語言，好去告訴這位騎士該怎麼做。此刻，他意識到加拉哈德很有可能會沒命。

加拉哈德顯然也認知到同一件事。

「……受訓時，我的射擊拿到滿分，」加拉哈德突然發問：「我知道內勤也有射擊訓練。梅林，你得幾分？」

梅林不知道加拉哈德現在說這個幹嘛。講難聽點，他不覺得這件事有重要到可以列入死前回顧。

「梅林，回答我，你得幾分？」

「――滿分！」他生氣了：「定向與不定向飛靶都是滿分！你問這個到底要幹嘛？」

「我會走你剛才講的那條路，」加拉哈德若無其事地提議：「你幫我校準。」

梅林握緊拳頭，忍不住咬牙切齒：「……加拉哈德，你一定是瘋了。」

「我沒瘋，而且手槍裡還剩三發子彈，綽綽有餘了，」加拉哈德輕輕笑起來：「我保證，今天不會用上屍袋，我會一直在這裡。」

「……梅林，跟上我，當我的左眼。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**暗戀30-3** **想擁抱你的衝動╱** **男友力30-3** **晚安**

 

加拉哈德完成任務並順利脫困，除了左眼受傷、花了約半個月才恢復視力外，其餘並無大礙――這些都是梅林從其他內勤那兒聽來的。

在加拉哈德搭上接應的直昇機、確認安全無虞後，梅林便切斷通話，他得好好平復一下心情。他真的沒想過第一次單獨與騎士搭配任務就玩這麼大，他覺得自己簡直就像在玩第一人稱視角的語音控制射擊遊戲！只不過，失敗是沒有下一次機會的。

幸好他倆配合得當，幸運女神也站在他們這邊，不然現在八成已經開始遴選加拉哈德的繼任者了。

深夜11點多，剛結束與帕西佛合作的任務，梅林為自己沖了杯熱茶，正準備吃些蘇格蘭奶油餅乾好提升血糖值時，他聽見主控室的門被敲響。

「請進。」

梅林一手插進褲袋，一手拿著馬克杯小口啜飲紅茶。然而，他卻在看見走進來的那個人後，差點失手砸了杯子。

那是加拉哈德，大難不死的加拉哈德，而他看起來非常完好。梅林後來去翻過他的檔案，上面有照片，所以他能認得。要不是手上還拿著一杯熱茶，梅林覺得自己可能已經三步併作兩步、上前就給他一個擁抱了。

「你就是梅林？」加拉哈德靜靜看著他：「你比我想像中來的年輕。」

「可能是因為我的聲音？聲音會騙人。」梅林也打量起對方。他的身高和自己差不多，穿著訂製的三件套西裝，看起來十分挺拔；梅林還注意到，雖然加拉哈德生得一副世家少爺的尊貴模樣，但對自己這種出身平凡的人卻毫無輕蔑神情。

「晚安，我是加拉哈德，打擾了。」他向梅林點頭致意：「上次很謝謝你，要是沒有你，我恐怕沒法活著回來。」

梅林發現，加拉哈德本人比照片上更好看。他的五官精緻秀氣，棕色的眸子清澈又深邃，淺金棕色的鬈髮看起來柔軟蓬鬆，他幾乎想要伸手去觸碰。

「抱歉那時對你吼叫……我很高興自己沒害死你。」他盯著加拉哈德漂亮的臉蛋出神，因此停頓了好幾秒：「……你的眼睛還好嗎？」

「視力已經恢復了，只是眼角縫了幾針，疤還在。」

「就算有疤，你還是很好看。」

脫口而出的瞬間，梅林才察覺到自己竟把內心想法說出來了！他倏地脹紅了臉，巴不得淹死在自己的茶裡算了。

至於加拉哈德則泰然自若地揀了個位子坐下。

「我想你應該忙完了？我們可以來開個簡短的檢討會議，」他優雅閒適地翹起腿，露出一截與深色西裝完美搭配的黑色紳士襪：「並且，我跟亞瑟提過了，他同意以後讓我們兩人固定搭配合作。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**暗戀30-4** **才道別就又想見面╱** **男友力30-4** **讀心術**  

 

梅林給加拉哈德也沖了一杯紅茶，分他幾塊奶油小餅乾。

說是工作檢討會議，其實只是閒聊。加拉哈德說，既然他們以後是固定合作搭檔了，必須多瞭解彼此。

加拉哈德大他三歲，如同梅林所猜測的，他是貴族後裔，跟隨家族傳統進入名校劍橋，但出於某些原因，還沒畢業就投筆從戎，在軍中被舉薦加入金士曼。

當然，梅林也向他說了自己的事。他出身蘇格蘭的平凡家庭，拿到獎學金才得以就讀牛津大學物理系；他本想當學者，卻被指導教授半鼓勵半逼迫來到這裡，說這份工作比研究更適合他。結果，竟然就這樣通過考核，繼承了梅林這個代號。

他們聊到狗。加拉哈德問梅林：「他們有給你小狗嗎？」梅林搖搖頭，加拉哈德接著說起他的狗，泡菜先生。梅林從沒認識有哪個人會幫狗取這樣的名字，或許加拉哈德特別喜歡吃醃黃瓜還是醃小洋蔥？

加拉哈德經常流露溫和卻淡漠的神情，這讓他看起來有些高傲，但他也並不費心去掩飾。梅林發現，唯有講到他的狗，加拉哈德才是放鬆自在的，緊抿的唇角微微上揚。

這種時候的加拉哈德看起來很好，很完美，很吸引人。念大學時他見過許多出身富貴的紈褲子弟，但從沒有人能兼具加拉哈德這樣的氣質與外貌。梅林開始希望他們的閒聊永不結束了。

一杯熱茶的時間過得很快。午夜12點剛過，加拉哈德站起身來。「謝謝你的茶和餅乾，」他誠懇地看著梅林：「和你聊天很愉快。」

「噢，時間很晚了！你得多休息吧，這樣……對眼睛比較好。」梅林也站起來送他到門口。他不知道這種情境下還要講什麼才恰當，於是直截了當說道：「再見。」

加拉哈德愣了一下，或許他也沒料到。「……再見。」他點點頭，轉身離去。

面對桌上兩只馬克杯，梅林竟覺得有點寂寞。而他從來不是會感到寂寞的人，他有書、有電腦、有電路板，還有一整張待開發武器的清單，但他不知道自己怎麼了，他現在滿腦子只想著剛剛才離開的加拉哈德。

梅林開始覺得自己太快說再見了。下次碰面會是什麼時候呢？為什麼不隨便扯個什麼理由約他呢？例如請他幫忙試用新武器，或一起去看個展覽之類的……

不知哪根神經接錯線，梅林忽然整個人彈起來打開門，想著就算能看到他的背影也好。然而，在他就要衝出去的瞬間，意外看見加拉哈德正站在門口。

――這、這究竟是什麼可怕的讀心術？！

當想見的人忽然出現在眼前、而且還對自己面露微笑時，梅林卻語塞了。「我、呃……」他十分尷尬，臉也燙了起來，而一想到加拉哈德把這一切都看在眼裡，更讓他窘得想立刻躲回主控室。

「梅林，你這個週末有計畫了嗎？」彷彿沒注意到梅林的滿臉通紅，加拉哈德溫和地朝他眨眨眼睛：「想不想一起去逛博物館？自然史博物館的蝴蝶特展，如果你有興趣的話。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**暗戀30-5** **我的嫉妒心╱** **男友力30-5** **「只要你要。」**  

 

梅林萬萬沒有想到，在他跟加拉哈德固定搭檔後的第一份工作，居然是蜜罐任務。這項任務來得很臨時，就在他們約好要去逛博物館的前一天。

亞瑟已經把任務交代給加拉哈德了，梅林要做的只是在騎士進行任務時負責監控全場，免得節外生枝。

任務派發下來時，梅林泡了一杯紅茶正要喝。他看著螢幕上跳出來的工作單，呆滯了幾秒――他還在消化眼前這些字句究竟代表什麼意思。而當他終於理解後，他發覺自己已頓失喝茶的心情。

時間是週五晚上10點，地點是倫敦蘇活區的一間酒吧，目標是一位下議院議員的年輕女秘書，精確地說，是一張放在她貼身內袋裡的文件，內容足以左右國防軍購政策。也就是說，只要設法讓目標脫去衣物、解下內袋，即可取得文件。

到了約定好的時間，梅林接通連線，馬上就聽見酒吧裡震耳欲聾的音樂聲，螢幕上出現的是加拉哈德的視角。他手裡端著一杯馬丁尼，看似不經意地晃到某個角落，然而他的目光早已鎖定一位黑髮女郎。

加拉哈德在她身邊坐下，抿了一口酒。「感謝老天，終於能結束這操蛋的一週！北海布倫特原油的期貨走勢真是――噢，對不起，我似乎認錯人了。」

加拉哈德聽起來既驚訝又充滿抱歉，黑髮女郎不疑有他，她轉過頭來，饒富興味地看著眼前這個很明顯是證券期貨交易員的年輕男人。

「實在很抱歉，我真的認錯人了，你們的眼珠顏色完全不同。」加拉哈德的聲音故作慌張：「但話說回來，你的眼睛顏色真特別。這是什麼顏色？橄欖綠？」

「算是吧？」黑髮女郎上下打量著他：「我通常稱它為榛綠色。」

「這顏色很美，讓我想起一個人。」加拉哈德頓了頓，笑道：「不像我的眼睛，只是無趣的棕色。」

黑髮女郎也笑了，同意讓加拉哈德請她一杯酒。

梅林把畫面切換到酒吧裡的各個監視器，他設法認真觀察，但耳邊傳來的都是加拉哈德與黑髮女郎的談笑，並且漸漸像是在調情了。他明白這只是任務，心裡卻依然堵得慌。

「喝完這杯，要不要去找點樂子？」黑髮女郎提議。

「只要你想要。」加拉哈德站起身，拿起對方的外套給她穿上。紳士之舉明顯博得黑髮女郎的好感，她眨眨眼，笑著勾上加拉哈德的胳膊。

眼看他倆步出酒吧，黑髮女郎攔了一部計程車，梅林心想自己的任務也就到此結束了吧，他對於後續發展不感興趣。

正當他準備離線時，卻聽到加拉哈德的聲音非常輕地傳過來：「梅林，我知道你在，完成任務後我會再聯繫你。」

「嗯。」梅林試著讓自己聽起來不那麼有氣無力，但他不確定成功了沒。

「還有，別忘了，明天見。」隨即，加拉哈德切斷了通訊。

然而，梅林等了一整晚，加拉哈德都沒再跟他聯繫。梅林就算再笨，也知道加拉哈德可能在忙什麼了。

  

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-6** **只對我微笑可好？╱** **男友力30-6** **過馬路時輕輕扣上手腕的那隻手**  

 

幾乎一整夜沒睡的梅林，依然準時出現在自然史博物館前。大門口太多人了，於是他們約在博物館對面的地鐵站出口碰面。

梅林穿著平常的襯衫搭配棕色套頭毛衣，盡量讓自己看起來並不特別期待或在意這個約會。

至於加拉哈德，他遲到了。

梅林克制自己不要一直去看手錶，但他無法克制自己在心裡持續讀秒。當加拉哈德出現在他眼前時，梅林幾乎未經思考便脫口而出：「7分13秒。」

「這是我遲到的時間嗎？」加拉哈德看上去有點驚訝：「我很抱歉。」

「沒關係，」梅林刻意不看他的眼睛：「我喜歡質數。」

加拉哈德看起來更驚訝了。

「梅林，我想向你解釋一下，昨晚後來……」

「別在意，我知道你在忙所以才沒有聯繫。」

「大致是這樣沒錯，但我在忙的是……」

「――既然今天放假，就先不談工作了吧。」

梅林其實不想聽加拉哈德說這些。怎麼樣都行，怎麼樣都無所謂，沒有什麼事非解釋不可。他會學著不在意，不去在意加拉哈德根本沒換衣服就過來了。

加拉哈德盯著梅林榛綠色的眼珠子。它們就像湖水，像松林。

「走吧！」加拉哈德一伸手就扣住梅林的手腕，半拉著他過馬路。梅林一時沒反應過來，竟愣愣地被牽著走，一直來到博物館大門口，加拉哈德才鬆手。

梅林有點不好意思，低頭快步跟在他旁邊。抵達特展展區入口，加拉哈德停下腳步，深吸了一口氣。梅林抬眼，見到加拉哈德正用閃閃發亮的眼神看著展場裡各式品種、五彩斑斕的蝴蝶標本。

「雖然我的父親並不贊成，但我還是念了生物科學，」加拉哈德轉過頭，露出一抹燦爛的笑靨：「……我喜歡蝴蝶。」

那笑容太純真、太美好，梅林幾乎看呆了。他多麼希望，那是專屬於他的笑容。

 

 

* * *

 

  

**暗戀30-7** **和你在一起就很安心╱** **男友力30-7** **留有餘溫的外套**  

 

被蝴蝶包圍的加拉哈德，看起來就像個孩子。他專注研究那些標本，以及各種蝴蝶的習性與棲地介紹時，臉上難掩雀躍，還會不時掏出筆記本抄寫或素描。梅林雖然不懂蝴蝶，但跟在旁邊看，倒也覺得有趣。

加哈拉德花最長時間描摹的是一隻橘色翅膀、上頭點綴著黑色斑紋的蝴蝶。漂亮是漂亮，但在梅林眼中看來卻不知其特殊之處。不過，梅林很喜歡看加拉哈德認真畫畫的樣子，他輕握著色鉛筆細細勾勒的手指很美很修長。

「等下會播一段大約20分鐘的影片，介紹世界上的稀有蝴蝶品種，想不想去看？」加拉哈德收起筆記簿，用期待的眼神看著梅林。

「好啊。」梅林點點頭。

「我怕你覺得無聊，」加拉哈德自嘲：「我的愛好很小眾。」

梅林從提袋掏出一份質數研究，拿到對方眼前晃一晃：「應該沒有比我的愛好更小眾。」

加拉哈德咧嘴笑了。接著，他告訴梅林自己親手製作的第一套蝴蝶標本、半夜如何躲在棉被裡偷翻蝴蝶圖鑑、為了捕蝴蝶受過的各種傷，還有蝴蝶第一次停在他手指上時的興奮與喜悅。

時間差不多了，他們進入放映廳。裡頭人不多，很安靜，光線昏昏暗暗的，梅林放鬆地靠在椅背上，用眼角餘光偷偷觀察身邊的加拉哈德。他雖然穿著昨晚酒吧任務的襯衫與外套，但卻沒有沾染到任何香水或菸味，有些令人意外。

加拉哈德就在觸手可及之處，這個認知莫名地讓梅林很快樂，也很安心。另一方面，他感到眼皮變得沉重，忍不住用力眨眨眼。這裡的氛圍讓他的心情逐漸平靜，無論是昨晚的情緒起伏，抑或是今天被拉住手腕時的心跳緊張，在這一刻彷彿都已消散不見。

燈光漸暗，影片即將播放，而梅林也在這個時候，睡著了。

或許無法責怪梅林，畢竟他幾乎徹夜未眠，放映廳的環境又那麼舒適，而加拉哈德正安穩地待在他身邊。

影片播畢，觀眾紛紛離場，放映廳亮起的燈光喚醒了梅林。他睜眼，發現自己的頭正靠著加拉哈德的臂膀，身上還披著他的訂製西裝外套。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-8** **不知道為什麼不能放著你不管╱** **男友力30-8** **肩膀**  

 

因為過於驚嚇，梅林已經忘記自己是如何從加拉哈德身上彈開的。

「對不起！我、我……」他甚至慌張到結巴了，感覺耳根燙到快要燒起來。

「梅林，你看起來很累。是我不好，不應該在假日還拖著你出門，」加拉哈德對他歉疚一笑：「只希望我的肩膀靠起來不會太不舒服。」

梅林不敢看他，只是一個勁兒地搖頭。加拉哈德到底想要他怎麼回答？「噢，的確不太舒服」？還是「不，你的肩膀很舒服」？他覺得自己簡直被逼入絕境。

梅林把加拉哈德的西裝外套推回去還他，他沒有馬上接過，反而伸手輕捏了一下梅林的上臂：「會不會冷？」突然的觸碰讓梅林不知如何是好，便又是一陣猛搖頭，什麼話都說不出來。

加拉哈德穿上外套，梅林則出於緊張而不停輕撫著並不存在於毛衣上的皺褶。他們起身離開放映廳，加拉哈德提議去博物館附設的咖啡館喝點東西。

結果他們都點了茶。加拉哈德點了伯爵，梅林點了春摘大吉嶺。喝了一口熱茶，梅林總算稍微放鬆下來。

「雖然在咖啡館喝茶好像有點奇怪，但畢竟我們是英國人。」加拉哈德下了結論。

梅林輕咳一聲。

加拉哈德馬上意會過來，並忍不住笑了：「噢，蘇格蘭人！」

「我家鄉的人可不喝茶，威士忌是他們的唯一選擇，」梅林也跟著笑了：「也許我念物理就是想弄清楚蘇格蘭酒鬼開車卻還能直線行進的物理學之謎。」

「或許你該跟我合作，我想這多少牽涉到一點生物學。」加拉哈德打趣說道。

「說到這個，」梅林提出疑問：「你怎麼不繼續研究蝴蝶了？」

「我生在一個複雜的大家族，有土地、有家產、有爵位，就是沒有自由，」說著說著，加拉哈德的眼神黯淡下來：「無論是選擇學校、職業或配偶，都沒有自由。」

加拉哈德的手指緊扣著茶杯把手。梅林開始後悔自己問了這個蠢問題，但現在也不知該怎麼喊停。

「我父親認為，研究蝴蝶頂多只算興趣，不能當作一份正當職業；他認為我該去念經濟或政治，為日後從政、榮耀家族鋪路。」加拉哈德的語氣意外地平淡：「而我做的每個選擇，不管是念生物科學，還是休學去從軍，都是為了爭取我的自由。」

梅林一抬頭，就對上加拉哈德柔和憂鬱的棕色眼眸，那雙眼睛讓他看起來就像一隻受了傷卻依然平靜的鹿。梅林不知道原因，但就是覺得不能放著他不管。

「爭取自由，這是個值得尊敬的理由，」梅林試著安撫他，即便這並非他所擅長：「加拉哈德，你具有蘇格蘭人的精神。」

「真的嗎？」加拉哈德似乎有些驚訝：「這可能是我聽過最動人的讚美。」

然而，明明剛才被誇讚的人是加拉哈德，此刻臉紅的卻是梅林。

「我一直很想親眼看看珍珠邊蛺蝶，牠們的橘色翅膀下緣有著華麗的黑色斑點，看起來就像一串黑珍珠項鍊，可惜在英格蘭與威爾斯已經非常罕見了……」加拉哈德眼睛眨也不眨地注視著梅林：「除非去蘇格蘭。」

「咦？」梅林差點被茶水嗆到。

「蘇格蘭擁有許多美妙的事物呢，」加拉哈德緊繃的神情瞬間舒展開來：「梅林，以後帶我一起去吧！」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-9** **獨佔欲與自由的關係╱** **男友力30-9** **恰到好處的距離感**  

 

騎士暫時沒有任務的時候，梅林總喜歡把自己關在實驗室裡研發新配備。對他來說，把腦子裡的想法化為實體是很開心的一件事，如果成品能受到騎士的喜愛就更好了。

梅林手上正在進行的計畫是傘槍，已經快要收尾了，只剩最後的電力測試與校準。他一邊用電腦連線檢查，一邊不自覺想著幾天前和加拉哈德去看展覽的事。

加拉哈德想要親眼見到的蝴蝶，在蘇格蘭。

這件事已經在他腦袋裡鬧烘烘轉了兩三天，始終沒想出該怎麼對應，但等他回過神來，竟然已不知不覺寫好可以快速查詢國內線機票與火車票班次的程式。梅林覺得自己簡直無可救藥。

觸摸著質料細緻的深色傘布，這讓梅林想起加拉哈德同樣色系的西裝外套。他拿著這把傘一定很好看。梅林忍不住想像飄著霧雨的天氣裡，加拉哈德撐傘走過倫敦街道，以及他拄著長傘，在總部走廊盡頭等候著自己的模樣……

梅林知道自己太過頭了，他不該去想這些。他不能想要獨佔他，這種想法太危險。

或許加哈拉德就像那些蝴蝶，那些他愛的蝴蝶，優雅、美麗、嚮往天空。梅林既希望更瞭解加拉哈德，但又著迷於他的難以捉摸。他無法想像蝴蝶失去自由飛翔的翅膀，也無法想像加拉哈德甘願留在他身邊而不去探索大千世界。

梅林意識到，他們的互動一直都是這樣的，親近但不親密。他當然默默有所期待，但也不得不承認，他喜歡加拉哈德這種拿捏得恰到好處的距離感。

就像是繞著身邊飛舞的蝴蝶，足夠近，但還沒有近到能被誰擁有。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-10** **你並不屬於我╱** **男友力30-10** **指尖**  

 

你並不屬於我，但我還是想陪伴在你身邊。

揣著這樣的心思，梅林做了一件傻事。他在要給加拉哈德的傘槍把手上，偷偷用分子刀刻了自己的本名。就像他們並肩作戰一樣。

加拉哈德接過傘，饒富興味地反覆察看著，將它端在手裡惦惦重量。有一度，梅林幾乎以為加拉哈德要發現傘柄上的小秘密了，但對方隨即提議要測試功能，他暫時鬆了一口氣。

結果他們沒去靶場，反倒在雨中散步了一會兒。當然，是撐著這把火力強大的高科技雨傘。

待兩人從訓練場走回總部門口，加拉哈德的左肩已被雨水潑濕一塊，但他顯然毫不在意，只是隨手撢了撢水珠。

「這是一把好傘，」加拉哈德拄著長傘，就像梅林想像中的模樣：「傘布的遮光和防水性能都不錯，拿起來也很稱手……」

梅林從口袋掏出小本子，準備記下騎士的評價。

「……唯一可惜的是，要給兩個成年男子使用，傘面恐怕還是不夠大，」加拉哈德的神情意外地認真：「下次一起散步時，我們得更靠近點了。」

梅林睜大了眼睛。接下來加拉哈德好像又說了些什麼，但他沒法聽見，全身上下只剩腦袋還在轟隆隆地空轉。

加拉哈德的指尖拉回了他的注意力。加拉哈德的右手手指在他眼前左右晃動，試圖叫他回過神。梅林的視線下意識地追上去，瞬間明白自己正置身多尷尬的處境。

「我只是想確認你還在。」收回手指，加拉哈德微笑。

「抱、抱歉，我剛才在想……呃，加大傘面的事。」梅林當然清楚自己並不擅長說謊。

「謝謝，我很期待。」加拉哈德朝他點了點頭，跨著優雅的步伐消失在長廊盡頭。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-11** **提到你名字的時候不自覺的心跳和笑容╱** **男友力30-11** **背影**  

 

加拉哈德在前往埃及出任務前一天到總部見梅林，並且帶上了他的傘。

「……加拉哈德，你怎麼來了？」梅林放下手中的茶杯。

這趟任務，加拉哈德必須潛入開羅軍事基地竊取一份作戰計畫，但由於基地內部接收不到衛星訊號，同時嚴密監控通訊傳輸，他們不能冒這個險，加拉哈德必須在沒有後勤同步協助的狀況下獨力工作。因此，梅林這次並沒有參與任務，他想不通加拉哈德為什麼會過來。

「只是覺得在這裡待著比較自在，」加拉哈德拉過一張椅子坐下：「還是說，我打擾到你了？」

「完全沒有。」梅林連忙否認。

梅林給他一杯茶，茶很燙，加拉哈德小口慢慢喝著。他手捧茶杯安靜觀看梅林寫程式，即便如此，他的目光還是讓梅林很在意。梅林覺得自己似乎得做些什麼或說些什麼，好打破辦公室裡的沉默氛圍。

他想起上回加拉哈德似乎很喜歡蘇格蘭奶油餅乾。「呃，你需要配些小甜餅嗎？」

「不用。」加拉哈德又喝了一口茶，抬起眼看著梅林：「……夠甜了。」

梅林一愣。他不知道加拉哈德是在講他的茶還是什麼。

加拉哈德沒多解釋，他似乎很享受這個除了梅林的鍵盤敲打聲與電腦風扇運作聲外一片寧靜的空間。

他不慌不忙喝完剩下的茶才起身，拿起方才擱在腿邊的傘。「茶很好喝，」他對梅林一笑：「如果一切順利的話，五天後見。」

「你會順利完成任務的，」梅林站起來替他開門：「五天後見，加拉哈德。」

「叫我哈利，哈利哈特。」

梅林當然知道他的名字，但他從不認為自己可以這樣直呼，畢竟他們取代號是有原因的。然而，加拉哈德用堅定的目光看著他。

「……再見，哈特先生。」好不容易擠出這幾個字，梅林覺得自己的臉肯定脹得通紅。

看著加拉哈德離開的背影，梅林如釋重負。「哈利……哈利哈特。」他輕聲唸道，心臟噗通噗通、比平時跳得更快一點。他沒察覺自己正笑著，而且笑得像個傻瓜。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-12** **碰觸到你時，顫抖的指尖╱** **男友力30-12** **「沒關係的。」**  

 

五天後，加拉哈德是躺在擔架上被送回來的，手裡還緊抓著一把支離破碎的傘。

梅林那天正好在醫務室裡設法排除手錶心律監測功能與主機的連線障礙，忙到一半，忽然警鈴大作，不到一分鐘，所有醫護人員就往停機坪的方向衝。梅林隱約聽到幾個詞彙，心裡有一股非常不妙的預感。

一會兒，渾身是血、昏迷不醒的加拉哈德被推進來，他美麗的棕色鬈髮上沾黏著已經凝固的血塊。傷口已簡單包紮過，但大片的血跡依然觸目驚心。

「頭部受劇烈撞擊陷入昏迷、多處挫傷、腹部內出血、肋骨骨折、疑似氣胸……」醫護人員正快速檢視加拉哈德身上的傷。每個詞梅林都認得，但是他的腦袋當機了，他甚至連聲音都發不出來。

梅林被請出醫務室，他們要立即幫加拉哈德動手術。等到他被允許進入病房探視時，已經是整整三天後的事了。

加拉哈德暫時沒有生命危險，但尚未甦醒。他的額角有一道撕裂的暗紅傷痕，喉嚨還插著呼吸管，鬍渣雜亂冒出頭，嘴唇則因缺水而脫皮乾裂。梅林在他病床邊的椅子坐下，看著他，心亂如麻。

「加拉哈德，你回來了……已經安全了，」梅林輕聲呼喚他：「加拉哈德，你聽得到嗎？」

沒有回應，連一點細微的震動也沒有。梅林不知道加拉哈德在埃及發生什麼事，只能恨那把傘沒能好好保護他，只恨自己沒能再次當他的眼睛。除了祈禱，他什麼也做不了，而這種無助的感覺簡直快要將他逼瘋。

半小時的探視時間就要到了。離開病房前，梅林忍不住伸出手，羽毛般輕柔地撫摸額角那道血痕的邊緣，他的指尖控制不住地顫抖，彷彿能透過觸碰感知到對方的痛苦。

看著加拉哈德蒼白的臉，梅林覺得心口就像被狠狠揪住一樣地疼。「哈利，求你……」他太過專注凝視著加拉哈德的傷，甚至沒察覺自己竟然流淚了。一滴眼淚輕輕掉落在加拉哈德的臉頰上。

這不是那種童話故事，但也就在此刻，加拉哈德醒了。他非常緩慢地睜開雙眼。在梅林瞪大眼睛正要跳起來呼叫醫護人員時，他伸手拉住梅林柔軟的毛衣。

梅林低頭看見加拉哈德揪住自己毛衣下襬的手。他眼眶一熱，淚水更加不受控制地流淌下來：「對不起……我該想出別的辦法，我不該讓你一個人……」

加拉哈德還插著管，無法言語，但他拉過梅林的手，以指尖在他手心寫著：It’s OK.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-13** **怎樣都不甘心** **╱** **男友力30-13** **只有你能坐的那個位置**  

 

加拉哈德醒了。在醫護人員將氣管內管拔除後不久，亞瑟抵達病房探視。

加拉哈德靠著床頭坐起，他請梅林幫忙把傘槍的傘柄旋開，裡面藏著一張捲成細筒狀的紙，亞瑟接過仔細檢視，並在聽完加拉哈德的簡報後，確認已完成任務。

梅林在一旁聽了都快昏倒。加拉哈德那個瘋子！他負傷後，先是往身上扎了兩管嗎啡止痛，接著再打腎上腺素提升反應力，完全不顧自己的心臟究竟能否承受得住，以及心跳加速可能使內出血更為嚴重的致命風險；為了避免被俘，他從五層樓高的地方一躍而下，雖沒送命但也因劇烈撞擊失去意識，幸好底下接應的埃及人及時把他救走。

待做完檢查、換過藥，亞瑟也帶著那張機密的軍事作戰計畫表離去後，病房內再度只剩下梅林與加拉哈德兩人。梅林默默遞給他一杯水，讓他就著吸管喝，好滋潤乾渴的喉嚨與裂傷的嘴唇。

加拉哈德把水喝得一點不剩，梅林接過水杯。忽然間，像是想到了什麼，他伸出右手食指，在加拉哈德眼前晃了晃，對方一愣，隨即笑著讓目光追隨他的手指。

「……只是想確認你還在，」梅林也笑了。

「我還在，只是看起來糟透了，」加拉哈德故作嫌惡地搔搔自己邋遢的鬍渣，聲音聽起來有些沙啞：「梅林，真高興我睜開眼睛看見的第一個人是你。」

「別說了。你會受傷，我也有責任，」梅林移開眼神，刻意不看加拉哈德：「傘布被破壞得很嚴重，我會回去重新檢討防彈功能……」

「不，傘其實完全沒問題，如果沒有它，我就死定了，」加拉哈德忍著痛楚將上半身再撐起來一些，好讓自己坐得更挺直：「它先擋住第一波的散彈槍攻擊，防禦機能下降後，才會被第二波的手榴彈炸壞。」

他深吸一口氣繼續說道：「你知道嗎？他們裝填的可是達姆彈，如果這把傘一開始沒能擋下來……」

「等等，他們用達姆彈對付你？」梅林幾乎不敢置信：「這玩意兒違反國際公約！」

「可能是因為我給他們帶來太多麻煩。」加拉哈德露出一抹虛弱但自負的笑容。

「天啊！我應該要提出備用方案的，我不該讓你一個人去承擔這個風險，」梅林神情痛苦地皺著眉頭，怎麼想就是不甘心：「我一定要研究出可以破解通訊傳輸監控的方法，不然也沒資格繼續待在這裡了！」

「這位先生，請不要質疑我選擇後勤搭檔的眼光，」加拉哈德似笑非笑瞅著他：「沒人比你更有資格。這裡的其他人都是對狗開過槍的混蛋。」

天殺的，加拉哈德就連咒罵聽起來都十足優雅。梅林頓了頓，好不容易才從喉嚨裡擠出乾巴巴的聲音：「……加拉哈德，你不需要這樣。」

「我還是比較喜歡聽你叫我哈利，」他並沒有錯過梅林急著否認的表情：「我聽到了。」

而梅林這才想起自己在病床邊的祈求，他的臉倏地發燙起來。

「無論眼前還是背後，我都需要你來守護。這是只有你才能坐的位置。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-14** **你的晚安是我的興奮劑╱** **男友力30-14** **一如既往**

 

接下來的一星期，梅林每天都在罪惡感與幸福感交織的複雜情緒裡度過，他既開心於每天都能見到加拉哈德，卻又為有這種念頭的自己感到罪惡。

除了工作以外的時間，梅林幾乎一有空閒就往醫務室跑，給加拉哈德帶幾本閒書、偷渡一點小零嘴什麼的；而今晚值夜班前，梅林照樣先去探望加拉哈德，但在推門而入前，他聽到病房裡傳出聲響，應該是正在換藥，於是梅林在門外停下腳步。

「……那位內勤好像常常來看你。」是醫務室護理師麗茲的聲音。

「嗯，梅林是我的搭檔。」

「眼睛圓圓亮亮的，像一頭小鹿……是個可愛的小伙子呢！」

「他很可靠。」

「哼，你總是喜歡轉移話題。不過，同事之間禁止交往這條規定……加拉哈德，你可別忘了。」

「我沒忘。」

等到裝著醫藥器具的推車發出的金屬刮擦聲逐漸遠離後，梅林才敲了敲門。

「請進。」加拉哈德見到是他，一如既往地微笑著請他坐下。

「哈利，今天覺得如何？」

加拉哈德堅持要梅林叫他的本名，帶點蘇格蘭腔，他說能給這平凡的名字多點光亮。梅林不想跟一個受重傷的人爭辯，便答應私下可以這樣稱呼他。

「除了肋骨一直在提醒我它的存在以外，其他一切都好。」加哈拉德說道。

「很好。」梅林在膝蓋上攤開他的筆記本。他已經畫好草圖了，今天他打算要跟加拉哈德提一下打火機造型手榴彈的點子。沒道理別人槍管裡都填了達姆彈，他的騎士卻連一顆手榴彈都沒有。他可是梅林。

20分鐘後，梅林該去值夜班了。加拉哈德照例向他道晚安，梅林也照例在離開病房時替他關上燈；那句晚安，讓他能精神抖擻地工作一整夜，因為他知道他是在為誰而努力。

而梅林試著不去想那個規定。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-15** **一直看著你的我╱** **男友力30-15** **呼喚你名字的聲音**  

 

留在病房觀察一星期後，加拉哈德又休養了半個月才回到工作崗位。

他的傷其實還沒完全復原，尤其肋骨裂傷還需要更長的時間靜養，但加拉哈德已經悶壞了，他對亞瑟冷冷抱怨自己太久沒活動筋骨，身手已經有些不利索。加拉哈德年紀輕、能力強、出身背景又好，一向是最受亞瑟喜愛與看重的騎士，因此這段期間，亞瑟同意給他幾個既可以小試牛刀、危險性又不高的任務。

傘也修好了，不但進一步增強防禦功能，傘面也加大，當天加拉哈德便迫不及待將傘取回。梅林很享受透過螢幕觀看加拉哈德拿著它、英姿颯爽的模樣，有時他甚至連傘都不必開，彷彿在他手裡的是擊劍一樣，打鬥動作行雲流水、一氣呵成。

每次兩人合作任務，梅林都覺得自己正在透過加拉哈德的眼睛看世界，並且享有這份特權：在最靠近他耳朵的地方，輕輕對他說話。

所以，他到底還要求什麼呢？最親近的兩個人也不過就是如此了。兩雙眼睛看著同樣的景色，耳畔是對方的呼吸聲……無論面前是黃沙滾滾的大漠，還是繁星點點的夜空，至少在這一刻，他們都是靈魂靠得最近的兩個人。

梅林的嘴角微微上揚。能一直這樣看著加拉哈德，就夠了。只要能守護他，當他的指南針，指引他回家的方向，就夠了。

「梅林，」加拉哈德的聲音從耳機裡傳來，他開啟了通訊系統：「歡迎來到博斯普魯斯海峽。」

梅林跟隨著加拉哈德的視線從機艙窗口俯瞰下方的波光粼粼，那片藍色隨著陽光照射的角度而變化深淺，並且帶著一絲奇異的透明感。而加拉哈德正輕聲呼喚自己的名字，在歐亞大陸的分界線上。

「加拉哈德，記得帶上傘，準備降落了。」梅林從位於倫敦郊區總部的小辦公間遠端開啟金士曼私人客機的機艙廣播系統，代替他們的駕駛發言：「即將抵達伊斯坦堡，今天的平均溫度是攝氏13度，降雨機率70％。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-16** **時時刻刻都能想到你╱** **男友力30-16** **永遠只談論你感興趣的話題**  

 

加拉哈德不在的日子，梅林總是想到他。下雨時，回憶起與他共撐一把傘；喝茶時，想到他喜歡慢慢喝著燙口的紅茶；穿越總部的庭園時，眼前彷彿浮現加拉哈德側著頭、瞇起眼睛看粉蝶翩翩飛過的模樣。

為了配合伊斯坦堡與倫敦兩個小時的時差，梅林這幾天特別早起。他不介意，他喜歡能用加拉哈德的聲音作為一天的開始，他也喜歡當自己正在吃遲來的晚餐時，加拉哈德周遭的喧囂逐漸平靜下來，就連那些吵鬧的海鷗都已歸巢。

梅林知道有些騎士在完成工作後，喜歡去當地的酒吧喝一杯，但加拉哈德卻不然。除非跟人有約，他可能會在酒吧裡點一杯健力士啤酒，其他時候他寧可待在家中獨酌――當然是蘇格蘭單一麥芽威士忌――他有很好的品味。加拉哈德遠離海邊那一排人聲鼎沸的酒吧，找了個可以眺望清真寺的屋頂待著。

加拉哈德今天解決了其中一名目標。他把雙手枕在頭下，靜靜看著頭頂一彎新月，並不在意穿著名貴的訂製西裝躺在灰撲撲的屋頂上；梅林也沒有講話，他知道在經歷了不怎麼好過的一天後，有時候需要的就只是片刻寧靜。

過了半晌，加哈拉德才開口：「梅林，你吃晚餐了嗎？」

「還沒，但現在差不多是我的Tea Time了。」梅林答道。

「我總弄不清楚你說的Tea Time到底是指晚餐呢，還是指你真的去沖了一杯茶。」加拉哈德聽起來的確有一絲苦惱。

「我們蘇格蘭人就是這樣，」梅林開玩笑：「你懂的，我們喝了太多威士忌，以致於已經分不清楚現在要吃的究竟是晚餐還是晚茶。」

「說到茶，土耳其的茶好甜……」加拉哈德補充道：「也不是不好喝，就是好甜。」

「雖然我們應該保持開闊的心胸，但加糖的茶還是免了吧！除非是奶茶。」說著說著，梅林隨手給自己沖了一杯茶：「哈利，你喝奶茶時，是先倒紅茶還是牛奶？」

「噢，需要謹慎思考的陷阱題，我可不想惹惱我的魔法師。」加哈拉德輕笑出聲。

「對，你是該謹慎一點。」梅林贊同。

梅林喜歡茶，加拉哈德明白這一點，而他也很樂意不時與梅林來場小小的爭辯。「我認為應該在杯子裡先倒牛奶，再加入紅茶，」加拉哈德說。

「真是不巧，我的看法正好相反，」梅林反駁。

「但是以生物學的觀點來看，把未經超高溫滅菌的牛奶加進茶裡，茶的高溫會使牛奶裡的蛋白質產生質變，風味一定會被影響。」他推測。

梅林則清了清喉嚨：「喬治歐威爾和我意見一致。」

「在思想上我欣賞喬治歐威爾，」加拉哈德笑道：「但在生物學相關領域，我認為你應該相信我。」

梅林也被他逗笑了。除了沖泡奶茶的順序，他們之前還討論過熱紅茶與冰紅茶、發酵與半發酵茶葉，以及水果茶到底能不能算是一種茶等等。梅林覺得，正是這些無關痛癢但又極其美好的小事，構築了他的每一天。

下過雨後，天上的星星顯得更加閃亮。加拉哈德指著最亮的那顆北極星問道：「梅林，你會不會對星星許願？」

「不會，因為它們就只是星球，大爆炸後集結各種元素組合而成的星球。」梅林啜了一口他的紅茶，語調冷靜：「它們沒有實現願望的能力。」

「如果有就好了呢，」出乎意料地，加拉哈德的聲音低低傳來：「梅林，你知道嗎？殺人沒有殺狗難，但是，還是很難。」

「這件事從來就不容易。」梅林安撫他：「我很遺憾你必須面對這些。」

「而我永遠不會知道，那些所謂的惡徒是不是也有家庭、是不是也有人在等他回家……」

「哈利，做對的事情，」此刻，梅林真希望自己能在他身邊：「這是唯一的準則。」

「謝謝你，梅林，」加拉哈德喃喃低語：「你一直都是我的準則。」

有時候，梅林並不完全理解加拉哈德講的這些話，但他能感受到其中的溫柔。

「……等我回去以後，一起去看電影吧。」

月光下，加拉哈德話聲清朗，就像是灑上一層薄薄的金粉。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-17** **不願說晚安╱** **男友力30-17** **分享圍巾**  

 

這次，騎士毫髮無傷地回到魔法師身邊。

在兩人都休假的週末夜晚，加拉哈德與梅林約在萊斯特廣場見面。梅林在等候時又忍不住盯著手錶，他覺得自己該改改這個可能會讓人壓力很大的習慣；當加拉哈德出現時，的確又遲了幾分鐘，但他笑著在梅林眼前晃晃手裡的兩張電影票。

梅林並不清楚加拉哈德看電影的喜好，他抓不準究竟是《前進高棉》、《回到未來》、《漢娜姊妹》還是《星艦迷航記》，但他怎麼也沒想到，加拉哈德竟然找他去看了一部動畫片。

這是描寫一個猶太老鼠家庭為了逃離暴政，決定從烏克蘭移民美國的故事。在暴風雨中，家中最年幼的Fievel掉進海裡、與家人失散，而他千里迢迢設法要回家。

電影很好，氣氛很好，坐在身旁的人也很好。直到小老鼠Fievel和相隔兩地的姊姊Tanya開始唱歌，梅林才模模糊糊地感覺到些什麼。

 

※

 

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

蒼白月光下的某個地方

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

有個人今晚正在想念我、愛著我

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

有個人正在某個地方祈禱

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

祈禱我們能在廣袤的世界找到彼此

 

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

儘管知道我們天各一方

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

但只要想到我們正對著同一顆閃亮的星星許願  便能感到安慰

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

當夜風唱起寂寞的搖籃曲

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

只要想到我們正在同一片遼闊的蒼穹下入眠  便能感到安慰

 

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

在某個地方  若愛能助我們度過難關

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

那麼我們將在某個地方重聚

_Out where dreams come true_

夢想也將成真

 

※

 

電影散場，梅林還沉浸在那首有點悲傷但又溫暖美妙的歌曲中。

「上星期我在紐約看了，完成任務後的小小空檔。」加拉哈德穿著格紋獵裝搭配深灰色羊毛圍巾，看上去比平時輕鬆些：「覺得你也會喜歡，就約你一起來看了。」

「我喜歡，特別是它的音樂。」走出電影院，梅林拉上夾克的拉鍊。

「我也是。」加拉哈德與他並肩而行。

已經十二月了。仗著自己是從小冷到大的蘇格蘭人，梅林有點低估了今晚的寒風，他的夾克略顯薄了；走在冷冷的夜風裡，梅林忍不住瑟縮起脖子。

加拉哈德停下腳步。「你穿得太少了，來，這個給你。」他打算把自己的圍巾拿給梅林。

「噢，你留著吧！我不冷。」梅林推辭：「我等下去搭地鐵，很快就到家了。」

「如果你堅持我留著圍巾，我也堅持你留著圍巾，恐怕我們只能一起圍著了。」加拉哈德用長長的圍巾面對面裹住梅林和自己，這讓他們之間縮小到可說是尷尬也可說是曖昧的距離。

這樣的距離，就連加拉哈德搧動的睫毛都能看得一清二楚，而梅林受不了這個，他只能舉白旗投降。於是，加拉哈德的圍巾就在他脖子上了。

兩人在地鐵站分別的時候，梅林只向他揮揮手便離去。梅林不願說晚安，總覺得一旦說出口，就等於宣告這個美好而神奇的夜晚結束了。

下車走回家的路上，夜空的星星亮了起來。風還是冷，但他現在整個人都暖烘烘暈陶陶的。梅林心想，或許以後他會試著對著星星許願。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-18** **只要是你什麼都可以╱** **男友力30-18** **毫不吝嗇的誇獎和鼓勵**  

 

聖誕節近了，但梅林今年無法回家過節，畢竟他才剛加入金士曼，按照慣例要承擔最多的夜間與假期值班。不過，這件事倒也沒讓他那麼沮喪，因為哈利前兩天才告訴他，自己也不打算回老家過節，他要留在倫敦。

加拉哈德要留在倫敦。梅林不停想著這個。他覺得他們或許可以一起去散散步，隨意看看隔壁的攝政街、牛津街或柯芬園的聖誕燈飾，再去速食店買烤雞與薯泥，然後回他家裡看007或異形，他有一系列的錄影帶。這絕對會很有意思。

不過，眼前最要緊的，還是跟亞瑟報告明年度的武器研發計畫。梅林搭上列車，從總部直達裁縫舖，然而，他才剛從試衣間走出來，就看到加拉哈德一臉防備地與一位神情嚴肅、頭髮斑白的中年紳士對峙著，其他客人則不時轉頭打量著他倆。

「恐怕我得請你離開。」加拉哈德沉聲說道：「你已經妨礙到……」

「除非你答應跟我走。」西裝筆挺的中年紳士態度堅定。

「如果我不答應呢？」加拉哈德下意識地握緊手中的長傘：「你打算要在這裡耗上一整天？還是……」

梅林還沒來得及弄清楚狀況，但他有預感加拉哈德的脾氣快要爆發了；雖然他從未見加拉哈德真的動怒過，不過他能感覺到這次可不是開玩笑。他不能讓加拉哈德在裁縫店裡打開那把傘，更不能讓店內其他人被波及。

梅林決定挺身而出。「您好，請問我能幫上什麼忙嗎？」為了更讓人信服，梅林不忘順手從衣架上取來一條皮尺，但天知道這玩意兒要怎麼丈量。

「想必你也是店裡的裁縫？」中年紳士看了他一眼，面色冷淡：「麻煩你幫這位哈特先生請假，我們有要事得處理，他必須立刻跟我走。」

梅林的腦袋快速運轉著，努力回想這人究竟是誰？是哪個任務的目標嗎？還是關係人？還是任何第三方……然而，他的身體已經優先於大腦了。

梅林上前一步擋在加拉哈德身前。「先生，恕我不能答應你的要求。哈特先生是敝店的員工，在主管同意之前，他不能擅離崗位。」

「主管是誰？」對方高傲地略抬起下巴。

梅林深呼吸，抬頭挺胸說道：「就是我。」

同時間，梅林察覺到加拉哈德倒抽一口氣。他當然知道自己吹牛不打草稿的行為很危險，但他眼下就只有這個方法。

「哈特先生，請你帶這位先生到後面的接待室，」梅林慢條斯理地欠了欠身：「有什麼事，可以坐下來慢慢說。」

他看了加拉哈德一眼，而他顯然也明白梅林的用意。金士曼的試衣間與接待室，永遠不只是表面看到的那個樣子。請君入甕，是最能保證店內人員安全的方式。

「直走到底，你先請。」加拉哈德推開門，示意讓中年紳士先走。

就在中年紳士踏入走廊時，加拉哈德低聲對梅林說道：「你真是個瘋狂的天才！相信我，梅林，這是讚美。」

「老實說我沒什麼把握，但眼看你麻煩大了，我能不試試嗎？」梅林一邊跟上一邊捏著自己皺起的眉心：「順道問問，那人到底是誰？」

「他是我父親。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-19** **沒有說出口的勇氣╱** **男友力30-19** **默契**

 

眼前這位中年紳士是加拉哈德的父親……這一切簡直太瘋狂了！

在哈特先生――呃，老的那個――的說明下，梅林大致瞭解了狀況：哈利離家三年了，只告訴母親自己在倫敦的裁縫舖工作，接著便音訊全無；而母親十分思念他，不斷差人打聽，終於尋到哈利的下落，父親則怒氣沖沖地要將他帶回老家。

哈特先生年約五六十歲，身形挺拔，臉部線條則是更剛硬，給人一種驕傲自負的感覺，舉手投足皆是貴族作派。這讓梅林忍不住分心去想，哈利的氣質果然跟他父親很像呢，但也許漂亮且帶著靈氣的外表像母親多一些……

哈特先生姿態優雅地喝了一口茶，以冷淡語調教訓著面前的獨子：「你早該聽我的話，念一門正經學問，跟在我身邊多認識一些重要人物，為以後繼承爵位做準備，而不是每天都在抓蝴蝶，玩物喪志。」

「我才不想繼承什麼爵位。」哈利挺直腰桿端坐，比起裁縫更像軍人，而他的表情看起來活像下一秒就要把熱茶潑到他父親臉上。

「結果呢？不但沒成為什麼蝴蝶專家，連學位也沒拿到，更別說在軍隊也待不下去，只能跑來這種地方作裁縫……」哈特先生刻意放慢說話的速度：「像我們這種身份的人，應該是裁縫來服務你，而不是你當裁縫去服務別人。」

這種人梅林在牛津看多了，他不喜歡，但他知道該怎麼對付。也許這點他能做得比哈利好，哈利身在其中，反而看不清楚這些勢利眼的罩門。

「哈特先生，呃，爵士？」梅林向哈特先生走近一步。

「子爵。」對方糾正他。

「子爵，身為金士曼裁縫舖的繼承人――斯圖爾特․金――或許我該向您澄清一下，敝店是倫敦最高級的訂製裁縫舖，而不是您所說的『這種地方』，」梅林給自己瞎掰了一個名字，開始假冒起亞瑟的身份：「敝店從一戰之後就聲名鵲起，當家裁縫甚至數度被召進白金漢宮，為前約克公爵、首任大英國協元首、英王喬治六世陛下量身。」

梅林頗為滿意地看著哈特先生一時語塞。喜歡頭銜？難道英國人還差頭銜嗎？但當然，喬治六世的事也是他胡謅的，他才不在乎國王的禮服是誰家做的。

「金先生，你說你是這間皇室御用裁縫舖的繼承人，但我聽你講話，似乎帶點蘇格蘭口音，」哈特先生顯然並不死心：「身為繼承人，難道你不該從小就在倫敦接受最正統的英式教育嗎？」

然而，這個反應也在梅林預料之中。這些傢伙就是瞧不起蘇格蘭人是吧？

「恕我冒昧，您該不會忘了，女王陛下之母、伊麗莎白王后是蘇格蘭貴族出身？」梅林站直身軀，稍微壓低聲音：「敝家族正好和王后有些淵源，不然怎能受到如此信賴，有此榮幸為陛下訂製衣物呢？」

哈特先生看著他，沒有說話，梅林遂乘勝追擊：「敝店的裁縫一向萬中選一，而且必須經由可靠人士的推薦才能成為候選人。在遴選過程中，哈利哈特先生展現了他無比的智識、勇氣與決心，最終脫穎而出，獲得這份職位。由此可見，您似乎忽略了令郎優異的資質與高尚的品格。」

哈特先生低下頭，再度沉默了好一會兒。哈利和梅林也沒開口，接待室裡短暫的靜默被無限放大到幾近可怖的地步。不知過了多久，他才終於抬起臉來，轉頭看向哈利。

「哈利，我並沒有原諒你。不要讓家族蒙羞。」哈特先生起身，梅林替他從衣架上取下黑色毛呢大衣與帽子，讓他依序穿戴上。

他戴上帽子，朝梅林微微頷首示意，便轉身走出房間。

「……你母親很想你。」

哈利沒有回話，就只是愣站在原地，直到梅林返回並告訴他，他父親已搭上計程車離開。看著哈利恍惚的模樣，梅林也跟著難受起來，想要說些什麼安慰他，但仔細一想又沒了說出口的勇氣。他擔心這只會讓哈利難堪。

哈利回過神，看著面前左右為難的梅林，忽然鬆一口氣笑了出來。他的確讀得懂梅林的表情，那是他們之間累積的默契。

而哈利上前一個跨步就把梅林拉進懷裡。

「梅林，要是沒有你，我該怎麼辦呢？」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-20** **請向我走來，一步就足夠╱** **男友力30-20** **最拿手（也許唯一拿手）的那一道你愛吃的料理**

 

很多時候，兩個人之間就只差那麼一步。梅林有時會忍不住想像加拉哈德微笑向他走來的畫面，就算只有一步也足夠，但是，他從來沒想過，加拉哈德會一上前就把他拽進懷裡。

「……梅林，要是沒有你，我該怎麼辦呢？」

這個擁抱也許只有兩秒，但梅林感受到的卻遠遠不只如此。他的下巴擱在加拉哈德的肩膀上，頭一側，就能觸碰到他柔軟蓬松的栗色鬈髮；他能感受到加拉哈德的體溫透過身上的織物傳遞過來，融合了火藥、雪松與一丁點兒柑橘的氣味，矛盾卻又彼此融合；而他的手則心虛地搭在加拉哈德的背上，一動也不敢動。

「你會找到辦法的，」梅林嘗試不著痕跡地將他推開：「總之，現在沒事了。」

加拉哈德點點頭。「梅林，謝謝你為我做的一切，謝謝你為我說的那些話。」

「從牛津到這裡，我一直被許多上流社會人士所圍繞，我總要學著應付他們，」梅林試著不去看加拉哈德，以免自己又要臉紅：「不過是虛張聲勢罷了。」

「我開始想像哪天你成為後勤主管負責選拔練習生時，可能會面不改色騙他們背包裡沒裝降落傘了。」加拉哈德輕聲笑道。

梅林還是臉紅了。

梅林始終沒有向加拉哈德提出他們可以一起看電影過節的建議。聖誕節前三天，加拉哈德向亞瑟告假，沒有說原因，但梅林知道他終究捨不得母親。於是，他明白自己還是只能一個人了。

雪上加霜的是，就在平安夜當天，梅林被後勤同事薇薇安傳染了流行性感冒，發燒得厲害，不得不請病假在家休息。而出於愧疚，即將康復的薇薇安自願幫梅林值班。

他已經從醫務室拿了幾天份的藥，但頑強的病毒似乎不肯這麼快就離開。整整一天，梅林都處於高燒不退的狀態，除了頭疼、暈眩、反胃外，還畏寒、全身痠痛得不行，唯一能做的事就只有裹緊棉被倒在床上。

迷迷糊糊間，梅林做了很多夢，其中幾個和加拉哈德有關。他夢到加拉哈德坐在床沿，用沾濕且冰涼的絲質手帕輕輕擦拭他的臉，敷在滾燙猶如火燒的額頭上；他夢到加拉哈德的手指梳過他的頭髮，這感覺舒服又安心……夢境太美好，梅林幾乎要說服自己這是真的了。

深夜，熱度逐漸褪去，在暫時略感舒適的片刻，梅林翻了個身，陷入沉睡。直到隔天早晨，他被一陣敲門聲喚醒。

「梅林，可以進去嗎？我幫你準備了早餐。」

――等等，這、這是加拉哈德的聲音？怎麼可能！

「哈利？你怎麼會在我家？」梅林驚慌地彈起來：「請、請等一下！」

他手忙腳亂了好一會兒，才滿臉通紅地讓加拉哈德進房。

「早安，有好點了嗎？我看到廚房裡有牛奶和燕麥片，就擅自煮了燕麥粥，」加拉哈德把托盤放在床邊矮桌上，露出梅林所見過最迷人的微笑：「……聖誕快樂。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-21** **你所不知道的我的心聲╱** **男友力30-21** **信**

 

加拉哈德的確回家一趟，見了母親，但沒留在家裡過節。他的理由是，當同桌共進聖誕晚餐的親戚有超過一半你都要尊稱他們為Lord或是Sir的時候，想必你也不會有太好的胃口。

「我昨晚回到總部找你，結果薇薇安說你請了病假，」加拉哈德說道：「於是我逼她告訴我你家地址。」

「昨晚……你昨晚就來了？」梅林想起那些似夢又似真的意識潛流，忽然有些侷促不安：「你怎麼進屋的？我可不是那種會把備份鑰匙藏在門口腳踏墊下的人。」

「密碼鎖不難破壞。」加拉哈德講得很輕鬆。

「你拆了我的門鎖？」他覺得頭又開始痛了。

「不，我破解了它，」加拉哈德的聲音帶著淡淡笑意：「你說過，你喜歡質數。」

梅林迴避著他的眼神，專心將一匙燕麥粥送入口中。這碗燕麥粥吃起來簡直就像小時候媽媽煮的那般美味，牛奶與橙花蜜讓燕麥片更溫潤濃郁，甜中帶點微酸的藍莓清爽宜人，烤得鬆脆的核桃碎不但增添香氣，也讓燕麥粥的口感富於變化。

「……很好吃，謝謝。」吃了熱食，梅林蒼白的臉頰終於恢復一些血色。

「或許我有煮燕麥粥的天分？」加拉哈德總是能泰然自若接受任何讚美：「說不定，下次我可以挑戰看看蘇格蘭羊肚包。」

吃完最後一口燕麥粥，梅林放下湯匙。加拉哈德給他倒了水、讓他吃藥，接著再伸手摸摸他的額頭：「燒好像退了……昨晚可燙了。」

這導致梅林的臉頰又是一陣熱。他有點彆扭地說自己還頭暈，想再躺一會兒。加拉哈德收拾了餐具、幫梅林掖好被單後便離開臥室，讓他好好休息。

加拉哈德一闔上門，梅林就火速把被子拉過頭蒙著，羞愧地回想起清晨時分、天將亮未亮之際自己恍惚做的夢。可能是發燒讓他的腦筋不清楚了，意識有如脫韁野馬，在夢裡，加拉哈德不但吻了他，而且還把手探進他的褲子，握住他，取悅他……他扭動著發出壓抑的悶哼，直到那陣敲門聲將他吵醒。梅林嚇了一大跳，同時察覺褲底竟一片黏滑。

梅林又驚又窘，他自從十六歲以後就沒再這樣了。他慌慌張張跳下床更衣，本想把弄髒的褲子拿去浴室搓洗，加拉哈德卻已經站在門口……梅林一咬牙，只好把內褲往床底下一扔，暫時當作沒這回事。

他脹紅了臉，手足無措。他怎麼能讓加拉哈德看到自己這副狼狽的模樣？他怎麼能……他怎麼能讓加拉哈德知道自己竟對他懷抱著「這種」想法？

這是梅林第一次認清自己對加拉哈德的真實感覺。他縮在被單裡自怨自艾，還帶點自我厭惡，但他也知道這些情緒都無濟於事。

他喜歡加拉哈德，喜歡的不得了。

藥效發作，梅林昏昏沉沉又睡了過去，再度睜眼已是下午。家裡一片靜悄悄，彷彿加拉哈德的到來也只是一場夢境。稍作梳洗，他走進廚房想弄點吃的，沒想到在爐上發現一小鍋熱湯，餐桌還擱著一紙便箋。

「出門去買烤雞和薯泥，可不能讓你錯過聖誕晚餐。哈利。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-22** **當成玩笑話說出口的真心話╱** **男友力30-22** **你就是和別人不一樣**

 

一個小時後，加拉哈德出現在門廊，一手拎著外帶的熟食，另一手抱著一團毛茸茸的東西。梅林聽聞聲響前去察看，卻冷不防被那團毛球舔了好幾口。

「梅林，跟你介紹一下，這是泡菜先生，」抱著自家狗狗，加拉哈德眉眼都帶著笑：「嘿，看來牠很喜歡你啊！」

「牠很……熱情。」梅林斟酌著自己的用詞。

「我想崔斯坦並不這麼覺得，」加拉哈德聳聳肩：「我不在的這幾天，牠都是待在崔斯坦家裡――他出任務時我也會照顧他的雪納瑞――但泡菜先生似乎跟他不大對盤。梅林，你不介意我帶牠過來吧？」

「噢，當然不，」梅林側過身讓他們進客廳：「快進來，外頭很冷。」

加拉哈德一把泡菜先生放下，牠立刻就東嗅西聞起來。「牠的腳很乾淨，剛才我一路都抱著牠。」加拉哈德走進廚房洗手，開始準備晚餐：「真抱歉，餐廳、商店幾乎都沒開，我只能去速食店碰碰運氣。」

加拉哈德重新把烤雞與薯泥加熱，自己再多烤了一份綜合蔬菜，即是兩人份的晚餐。當然，他沒忘記給泡菜先生準備一些水煮雞胸肉。

加拉哈德在廚房裡忙碌的時候，泡菜先生已經跟梅林混熟了，牠邁著短短的四條腿在客廳裡亂竄，當看到梅林坐上沙發時，牠很自動地跳到他的大腿上，逕自找了個舒服的位置窩著，這讓梅林就算想站起來去廚房幫忙也無法了。

擺好餐桌，加拉哈德到客廳喚梅林用餐，只見泡菜先生安安穩穩地枕在梅林膝上，還不時用濕濕的鼻頭頂他的手背撒嬌。

「 …… 你喜歡這裡？你喜歡我嗎？」沒察覺加拉哈德走近，梅林正用逗小孩的口氣跟泡菜先生說話：「我也很喜歡你們哦，以後讓你爹地再帶你來吧！」

「真的？那麼以後我就常過來了。」加拉哈德一派輕鬆地斜倚在門上看他。

「我、我剛才只是開玩笑的，」梅林嚇了一跳，連忙轉頭解釋道：「我這兒沒什麼好玩的，連玩具球都沒有。」

「可是你們感情看起來很好啊，我都吃醋了，」加拉哈德的表情似笑非笑：「我從沒看過有人能在這麼短的時間內就收服泡菜先生…… 你很特別呢。」

「但我什麼也沒做。」梅林紅著臉無辜地說。

「或許泡菜先生有點像我。」加拉哈德朝他眨眨眼睛：「梅林，快把牠趕下去。該吃晚餐了。」

雖然只是速食店的外帶熟食，但加拉哈德給烤雞配了蔓越莓醬，在薯泥裡拌入松露油，風味提升不少。由於梅林還病著，於是加拉哈德用調了氣泡水的果汁代替香檳，頗有效地刺激了他的食欲。

晚餐過後，加拉哈德提議他們一起看部電影，並從梅林的錄影帶收藏中選擇了007系列。兩人一狗舒適地窩在沙發上，而梅林為避免自己把感冒傳染給加拉哈德，謹慎地戴上了口罩。

「你該不會是看了007才決定加入金士曼的吧？」加拉哈德打趣問道。

「才不是，」梅林清了清喉嚨：「但我承認電影裡出現的小道具給我不少靈感。」

「噢，這讓我挺期待的，」加拉哈德頓了頓之後說：「但其他部分就敬謝不敏了。」

「例如？」梅林用手指摩挲著泡菜先生柔軟的小耳朵。

「例如龐德女郎就是不必要的部分，」加拉哈德搔搔泡菜先生的下巴，手指輕觸到梅林的：「但也許這是他的長處？007有把每個任務都變成蜜罐任務的資質。」

「你呢？」梅林不動聲色地縮回手，眼睛盯著電視螢幕，假裝自己只是隨口問問。

「蜜罐任務之於外勤，可能就像內勤偶爾拿MI6的防火牆練習手感一樣？重點在於練習解題技巧，而非與目標產生任何關係。」加拉哈德想了想，緩緩說道：「與其給我龐德女郎，不如給我可靠的內勤同事。幸運的是，我已經擁有一個了。」

而梅林沒接話，他強迫自己繼續看著電視，不要去看加拉哈德的眼睛，他不想冒險。幸好007總是很精彩，劇情的進展讓梅林很快就把這些對話拋諸腦後；他腿上蓋著毯子，泡菜先生靜靜趴在他倆中間，溫暖安心的感覺逐漸令他昏昏欲睡。

他已經不記得最後有沒有看到電影結尾了，可能有，也可能沒有。他只依稀記得自己好像又做了一個夢，夢中加拉哈德隔著他的口罩，輕輕落下一個吻。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-23** **是我不夠優秀嗎？╱** **男友力30-23** **安靜的傾聽者**

 

和病毒纏鬥將近一個星期後，梅林才總算康復。梅林重感冒期間，加拉哈德幾乎每天都帶著泡菜先生來探望他，給他帶藥、帶食物，還幫忙做一些簡單家務，例如洗碗盤、洗衣服、鋪床單等，好讓家裡能維持一定程度的整潔與秩序。

梅林享受著加拉哈德的關心與照料，他這輩子從未像現在這般渴望再多病個幾天，他甚至偷偷幻想過，也許自己能和加拉哈德同住，帶著泡菜先生 …… 如果這就是他們以後會過的生活，該有多好。

這一年的最後一天，梅林終於病癒重返工作崗位。梅林埋首於實驗室，好讓打火機手榴彈的研發能重新趕上進度，也因為忙碌的緣故，一整天下來，他除了紅茶、奶油餅乾與綜合維他命以外，完全沒吃任何東西，倒也不覺得餓。

晚上11點鐘是他的下班時間，梅林本還想著再試做另一款震撼彈，但實驗室的門卻在此時被敲響。

「請進 ……噢，加拉哈德。」梅林把眼睛從放大鏡上抬起來。

「我正好回來交任務報告，」加拉哈德優雅地斜靠在工作檯邊緣：「你下班了吧？要不要一起走？」

梅林瞥一眼桌面上四散的零件，又看了看加拉哈德，他決定快速收拾好東西，準時回家。兩人乘坐高速列車抵達裁縫舖，再一塊兒走去附近的地鐵站。他們的住處並不順路，也不算近，但加拉哈德卻默默與他同行，梅林也沒有問他原因。

走出地鐵站，腳下的皮鞋踩在潮濕的柏油路上有點滑，於是他們放慢了步伐。「新的一年要來了，」加拉哈德一手拄著傘，一手放進大衣口袋。

「不知道新的一年會如何 ……光是今年下半年，就已經超出我的想像太多了，」梅林稍稍停頓了一下：「這裡，金士曼，簡直是另一個世界。」

「歡迎來到這個世界，」加拉哈德朝他點頭微笑：「這裡才是真正的戰場。」

「但我從沒想過自己會身處戰場 ……我曾經以為我會繼續待在牛津、或是回到愛丁堡做研究，一生都與冒險沾不上邊。」梅林輕嘆一口氣：「如果沒有加入金士曼，或許我現在已經提出研究計畫，準備要開始寫論文了。」

加拉哈德沒有說話，只是安靜地聽。

「當然，我並沒有後悔，只是我經常在想，是不是因為我不夠優秀，我的指導教授才不想留我？」梅林的聲音愈來愈小：「他選了另一人加入他的研究團隊 ……」

「你的指導教授，是約翰戴維斯爵士嗎？」加拉哈德問道。

「你怎麼知道？」梅林有些驚訝。

「我聽說過他，也曾經在亞瑟辦公室見過一次，他是金士曼的秘密贊助人之一，」加拉哈德輕快地眨眨眼：「他總是舉薦自己最傑出的學生加入金士曼，但不會告訴他們真正的原因。他看人的眼光很準確，這些人往往會成為金士曼最受仰賴的研發主管兼後勤指揮官。」

梅林愣住，他的指導教授的確從未對他說過這些。他還記得，當他沮喪地問起自己落選的原因時，教授只是遞給他一封推薦函，說那裡會比學術圈更適合他。

「梅林，你該對自己有點信心。無論是誰選擇了你，那絕對都是因為，你在他們眼中是最優秀的。而金士曼選擇了你。」加拉哈德把手從口袋裡抽出來，拍了拍他的頭。

突如其來的親暱舉動讓梅林從臉頰一路紅到耳根。加拉哈德欣賞著他的困窘，接著才不疾不徐地說：「下雪了。你的頭上有雪花。」

梅林仰頭看向漆黑的夜空，小小的、白色的、細碎的結晶體緩緩飄落，而象徵新年到來的教堂鐘聲也在此時響起。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-24** **想要一起看更多的未來╱** **男友力30-24** **桌子上每天一個神秘出現的蘋果**  

 

梅林一向不是那種會許新年願望的人，他相信平日持續不斷的自我要求會比跨年夜喝得酩酊大醉時許的願望更可靠。不過，現在他的想法倒是有一點點改變了，畢竟，面對無法掌握的人事物，許願或許是一個能夠為自己打氣的方式。

他打開電腦裡的行事曆，一格一格地填上各種工作計畫，一邊填一邊無意識地傻笑。新的一年，梅林希望自己能透過加拉哈德的雙眼，和他走訪更多世界的角落，體驗更多冒險的故事，更重要的是，一起看更多的未來。

只要待在他身邊，每一天、每小時、每分鐘都令人期待。

新的一年，同時也帶來一樁新改變：每一天，無論梅林何時值班，他的桌上一定會神秘地出現一顆紅蘋果。

沒有任何內勤同事見過有人來放蘋果，它彷彿是憑空出現在梅林的桌上，然而，這群擁有聰明腦袋的人們倒也不願破壞這個小小的樂趣，從來沒人提過要調閱走道監視器畫面這回事。他們所做的，就只是在看見梅林走進來時，輪番拋給他一個既戲謔又帶點羨慕的眼神。

梅林總是會紅著臉趕緊坐下開始工作，視線偶爾偷偷飄到蘋果上，不住猜想那人究竟揣著什麼樣的心思，每日不間斷地送蘋果來給他。當他忙到沒時間吃飯的時候，就會捧起蘋果默默啃起來；他的確需要這些維生素和糖分，好讓大腦能持續高速運作。

梅林當然明白這是誰的傑作，但他也選擇繼續保守這個小小的秘密，讓蘋果的甜留在自己心底就好。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-25** **依戀你的味道╱** **男友力30-25** **因為你而留下的細小傷痕**

 

有光之處必有影，然而如果只一心看著光，就很容易忽略影的存在。人心亦如是。

一開始，梅林的確是真忘記要把圍巾還給加拉哈德――那條看完電影後加拉哈德親手替他圍上的圍巾――但後來卻漸漸有點捨不得了。它柔軟暖和，而且帶著一點點加拉哈德的氣味，沉穩的雪松揉合清新的柑橘，就像他給人的感覺一樣。

梅林將它妥善地掛在衣櫃裡，在某些感到特別寂寞、疲倦、消沉的時候，他會把臉埋進圍巾裡，讓它的溫柔與香氣治癒自己，彷彿加拉哈德就在他身邊。

梅林一直都沒察覺這有什麼不對勁，直到這天他翻開報紙，猛然撞見潛伏在自己心底的影。

軍購弊案調查正式展開，起訴了幾名議員，關鍵正是某位年輕秘書的證詞。報上刊登了那位黑髮女郎的照片，梅林認得出來，她就是加拉哈德當時在酒吧搭訕且共度一夜的那個女孩。

梅林愣了幾秒，那天的情景又重回眼前，依舊是心口一揪。他當然知道這只是任務，但如果他們有幸能在這個高度風險的行業待得夠久，未來絕對還會經歷許多次這類事情，而梅林無法保證自己能平心靜氣看待這些。

他失神地盯著報上的照片，完全沒注意到敲門聲。當梅林見到推門走進來的人是加拉哈德時，竟有一種心底秘密即將被撞破的驚慌，他急忙站起想推開桌上的報紙，卻不慎摔碎自己的杯子。

杯裡只剩一點紅茶，地上不是太濕，但杯子本身卻碎成多塊，不可能修復了。這是梅林18歲那年參加歐洲駭客年會得到的紀念品。他嘆口氣，蹲下準備撿拾杯子碎片，卻被加拉哈德阻止。

「讓我來。」加拉哈德謹慎地拾起比較大的碎片，但就在他撿起其中某一塊時，似乎是為了看清楚什麼，手指滑了一下，就這麼在指尖切出一道小傷口。

「啊，」梅林驚呼：「哈利，你受傷了！」

「我沒事，」沒去理會滲血的傷口，加拉哈德取來幾張紙包住碎片，避免它們再割傷任何人：「幸好你沒受傷。」

梅林怔了怔，說不出話來。他轉身從櫃子裡翻出備用醫藥箱，拿了酒精棉片和絆創貼布幫加拉哈德清潔、包紮，慢慢的、輕輕的。

加拉哈德溫柔地看著他。梅林知道，他是他的光，而自己卻還沒有成熟到足以承受跟隨在後的影。然後，他聽到自己硬擠出苦澀的聲音：「…… 加拉哈德，我一直忘了要把圍巾還給你。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-26** **習慣了一直在我身邊的你╱** **男友力30-26** **貼在皮膚上的柔軟的嘴唇**

 

究竟從什麼時候開始，自己已經習慣一直在身邊的加拉哈德呢？梅林驚覺，自己的情緒太容易被加拉哈德牽著走，而這不是一個好現象。如果能退回一個相對安全的位置、不去在乎這些就好了。

隔天，梅林歸還了圍巾，工作以外的時間也不再主動聯絡，更強迫自己別再一心記掛他。然而，令梅林困惑的是，好幾天過去了，自己卻還是在意、還是悶悶不樂，還是渴望跟他說說話。

可能只是需要轉移一下注意力，他心想，專注在另一件事情上或許有幫助。於是，梅林預約了靶場的練習時段。

夜深了，靶場沒有其他人，這樣很好。梅林戴上隔音耳罩，兩手端起勃朗寧手槍，瞄準，擊發。

靶紙還沒滑過來，梅林就知道自己的成績糟透了。他總共射擊十次，僅一發命中頭部、兩發命中心臟，其他都打偏了。他放下手槍、摘下耳罩，沮喪地想著這簡直比自己在培訓期間第一次的訓練成績還悽慘 …… 如果以自己現在心不在焉的程度，不但幫不了外勤的忙，還極有可能把對方害死。

正當自我厭棄的情緒即將爆發時，梅林感覺到有人從背後迅速靠近；他還來不及回頭，那人的胸膛便已經靠上他的背脊。

「梅林，什麼事令你心煩？」是加拉哈德的聲音：「射擊時，你得心無旁騖。」

梅林嚇了一跳，但並未作聲，他深吸一口氣讓自己冷靜，隨即戴上耳罩，舉槍瞄準。加拉哈德也戴上他的，雙手從後方環住梅林、覆上他端槍的雙手，下巴輕輕擱在他肩上。這讓梅林的手微微顫了一下，加拉哈德則是若無其事稍微幫他調整瞄準的角度後，示意可以扣下扳機。

這回連擊三發，全數命中紅心，梅林甚至不需要看靶紙都能知道。他取下耳罩的同時，加拉哈德傾身向前，這距離使得加拉哈德的嘴唇幾乎貼著他耳後那塊格外敏感的皮膚。

「 …… 或許該讓你知道，那次蜜罐任務，我並沒有和目標上床。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-27** **我比你想像中的更在意你╱** **男友力30-27** **比你還要瞭解你**

 

「 …… 那次蜜罐任務，我並沒有和目標上床。」

語畢，加拉哈德向後退開，重新回到不失禮貌的距離。梅林確認對方已經後退，他才冷靜轉身。

「加拉哈德，你沒有必要向我交代細節，」他看著加拉哈德的臉，雙手機械式地取出彈匣：「這只是工作的一環。」

「我們是搭檔，工作的所有環節都應該要讓你知道，」加拉哈德神情嚴肅：「雖然這項任務是由亞瑟直接交辦，甚至不需要寫結案報告，但我還是想要告訴你。」

梅林搖搖頭，畢竟，他們之間的關係還沒有到需要解釋這種事情的程度。

你究竟知不知道，我比你想像中更在意你？如果你知道了，會不會反過來疏遠我呢？梅林在心裡嘆了一口氣，終究什麼也沒說出口。

「她帶我回家了，但不管她想帶我去哪裡，結果都不會改變…… 酒裡的藥最慢半小時一定會生效。」加拉哈德兩手一攤：「她陷入昏睡，而我取走文件離開，就只有這樣。」

始終克制自己不要去臆測，卻突如其來得到答案，梅林不能不承認自己鬆了一口氣，原本緊抿著的嘴唇也逐漸恢復血色。

「拿到文件後我聯繫亞瑟，他說文件內容是國家機密，叫我直接送去裁縫舖給他。然後，國防部和外交部的人陸續抵達，他們開了一個冗長的會，希望能遊說目標出面作證…… 我一直找不到機會聯繫你。」

「我能理解，謝謝你特地向我說明。」梅林覺得他們之間的對話最好到此為止，以免繼續產生兩人關係親暱的錯覺。他作勢要離開，加拉哈德卻擋在他面前站定不動，絲毫沒有要讓路的意思。

「…… 你等了我一整晚吧？真的很抱歉。」

梅林有點訝異聽到加拉哈德竟為此向他道歉。就在此刻，他心底似乎有什麼東西慢慢融化了，那是一種他從未察覺而默默被冰封的感情，與期待。

溫暖充滿他的軀體，他從沒想過坦誠具有這麼大的力量。他一直逃避不去面對內心那團灰撲撲亂糟糟的毛線球，而加拉哈德早他一步理出頭緒。

或許，他比我更瞭解自己。麻麻熱熱的感覺爬上梅林的雙頰，他臉紅了。

「所以…… 我們，沒事了？」

加拉哈德的聲音傳來，梅林盯著自己的鞋尖，笨拙地點點頭。

「嘿，看著我，」加拉哈德輕輕笑了：「我好想念你榛綠色的眼睛。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-28** **直到我們都老了，我依舊會看著你╱** **男友力30-28** **索取和給予**

 

加拉哈德這次的任務地點在希臘，但因為時值二月，陰雨綿綿，就連那些應該是漂亮的廣場看起來都灰濛濛的。

加拉哈德坐在飯店樓下的咖啡館看報，桌上擺著一杯冒著熱氣的義式濃縮咖啡。他正在用老派但實際的方式跟監。

「我不知道你看得懂希臘文。」透過安裝在眼鏡上的通訊設備，梅林眼前的螢幕也出現了密密麻麻的希臘字母。

「我的確看不懂。」加拉哈德推了推鏡架：「但英語報紙只有一份，我沒搶到。」

「原來這世界上還是有你搶不到的東西？」梅林捧起杯子輕啜一口紅茶――當然是另一個了，普通的馬克杯，對他沒有特殊意義的那種。

「不多，但還是有。」加拉哈德故作失落地嘆氣。

「需要我幫你翻譯嗎？」梅林放下杯子，在鍵盤上隨手敲了幾個鍵：「我寫了一個翻譯程式，還在測試階段。」

「目前沒有迫切的需要，但如果真的研發成功了，請你務必把翻譯功能加裝在鏡片上，」加拉哈德把報紙翻過一頁：「這樣去威爾斯時會方便很多。」

「值得考慮。」梅林被他逗笑了。

「梅林，其實我一直想來希臘。」加拉哈德看向落地窗外的雨滴。

梅林觀察著飯店電梯的監視器畫面，目標還沒出現，他可以陪哈利聊聊天。「參觀古蹟？」

「不，我想去科孚島度假，」加拉哈德把視線轉回報紙上：「面對著愛奧尼亞海，整天游泳、潛水、觀察蝴蝶，或者只是躺在沙灘上，什麼事也不做。」

「聽上去挺不錯。」梅林在他的電腦上查起科孚島的資料：「任務結束後，你打算順道去一趟嗎？」

「這種天氣？我想還是不了，」加拉哈德輕快地回道：「我們夏天再來吧！」

我們？！梅林有點懷疑自己是不是聽錯了。「 ……所以，直接回倫敦？」停頓一秒後，他決定不去想這件事。

「嗯，我會先去雅典大學拜訪一位教授，接著就回倫敦。」加拉哈德又翻了一頁報紙：「梅林，我需要你的承諾。」

「承、承諾？」梅林愣住了，他不知道自己能承諾對方什麼。

「承諾你願意一直當我的朋友，」加拉哈德的聲音聽起來竟帶著幾分委屈：「不要因為任何原因而躲避我。」

「哈利，我當然是你的朋友！」天曉得梅林甚至希望他們不只是朋友，「我們會是好同事，也會是好朋友，就像現在一樣。我能承諾你這個。」

梅林是真心的。加拉哈德略微轉頭，而梅林能透過玻璃窗的反射看到他的模樣 。優雅、得體、一點點的驕傲與難以忽視的疲憊。梅林得努力壓抑內心澎湃的情感，才不至於說出可能會讓自己後悔的話。

哈利，我答應你，我會一直這樣看著你，守護你，直到我們都變老。以梅林和加拉哈德的身分。

同時，梅林切換著監視器畫面。「目標下樓了，加拉哈德。」他出聲提醒。

然而，加拉哈德卻沒頭沒腦地冒出一句：「梅林，我想你喜歡蘋果？」

「是的，怎麼了？」梅林想起辦公桌上每天都會神秘出現的蘋果，心裡甜甜暖暖的，「電梯快到一樓了，你不準備一下嗎？」

「我永遠都會保持準備好的狀態。」加拉哈德一口喝完濃縮咖啡，闔上其實沒一個字看得懂的《新聞報》後站起身，「梅林，我可以向你保證，如果我手上有一顆金蘋果，我會毫不猶豫地將它給你。」

「神話總是引人入勝。祝你任務順利。」

「希望這一次我能搶到我想要的東西。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-29** **想和你手牽手，走一走╱** **男友力30-29** **平淡卻令人驚喜的禮物**

 

又是一個獨自值班的清晨，天色微亮，倫敦雨未歇。梅林辦公室的門被敲響。「 …… 請進。」他正專注在翻譯軟體的編碼除錯工作上，並未轉頭看向門口。

「梅林，早安。」是那個再熟悉也不過的聲音。

「加拉哈德，如果我沒記錯，你才剛下飛機，」梅林抬頭看他一眼，十指還在鍵盤上飛速敲打著，試圖讓自己看上去平靜無波，「我承認這次的航班時間有點糟 …… 你可以先回家睡一覺再來交任務報告。」

「給亞瑟的那一份我從來沒準時交過。我要給你的是另一份任務報告。」加拉哈德的語調裡帶著笑意，而這成功使得梅林放下手邊的工作、轉過椅子直視著他。

「梅林，抱歉，沒搶到金蘋果，但是我弄到這個。」加拉哈德從背後拿出一只再眼熟也不過的馬克杯，「我想，應該是1981年的駭客年會紀念杯？」

這是一只純白的杯子，僅僅在握把處印著當屆年會的紋章，小到很容易被忽略。梅林一眼就認出來了，但他驚愕到幾乎沒法好好說出一句完整的話來。

「哈利，你、你為什麼――」

「我在碎片上看到一部分的圖案。」加拉哈德將杯子推到梅林面前，「只不過是小小的推測。」

「但你是從哪裡弄來的？它的數量很少…… 」梅林接過杯子仔細端詳著，像是想找出一絲線索，「啊，等等！這跟你去拜訪的雅典大學教授有關嗎？」

加拉哈德只是微笑，而梅林的大腦繼續快速運轉著。

「不，不可能…… 如果是我猜想的那一位，他絕不會把自己的東西奉送給穿三件套西裝的人。」梅林揉著自己的眉心：「哈利，老實告訴我，你把他怎麼了？」

「噢，我只是提醒他一件他並不想讓別人知道的事而已，跟五角大廈的伺服器有一點點關連。」加拉哈德輕快地朝他眨了眨眼：「相信我，一切合法，沒有任何人或動物為此受傷或喪命。」

梅林怔了怔，忽然噗哧一笑。分明只是一個馬克杯…… 然而，這就是加拉哈德所擅長的吧！把平凡的事物變得如此不凡，而且總是帶著老式但一向管用的幽默。

「看樣子，你願意接受這個小禮物了？」加拉哈德斜倚在工作檯上，不離身的長傘掛在桌沿。

梅林凝視加拉哈德始終帶著溫柔笑意的神情，心中一陣甜又是一陣酸。他隨即察覺自己的眼眶開始發熱，趕緊撇過頭去，不敢再看他。

「謝謝你，真的。」梅林強迫自己專心盯著電腦螢幕上一行行的代碼：「這一切…… 想必大費周章。」

「但值得。」加拉哈德的手指越過桌面，貌似不經意地滑過梅林的手腕，取過那杯已經變涼的紅茶喝了一口。

梅林克制著自己，「…… 那是我的茶。」他差一點就要反射性地攫住那隻手了。

「我知道，」加拉哈德又啜了一口：「所以才特別好喝。」

紅著臉，梅林想起他們共撐一把傘走在雨中的那一天。這一瞬間，心中情緒滿溢，他有好多話想要說、有好多事想要問…… 他渴望牽住他的手，請他留在自己身邊。

「哈利，如果你不介意的話，我們出去走一走可好？」

 

 

* * *

 

 

**暗戀30-30** **聽著最愛的聲音，說出最傷的語言╱** **男友力30-30 All For You**

 

從辦公室搭乘電梯到總部地面層的路上，兩人安靜無語，空蕩蕩的長廊，只有他們的牛津鞋踩在地板上所發出的回聲。

走出大廳正門，就是草坪與訓練場了。戶外雨聲滴滴答答，某種典型的倫敦早晨。加拉哈德撐開傘，「 ……一起？」

梅林站到傘下與他並肩同行，兩人各懷心思地走著。「我喜歡清晨的寧靜，能出來透透氣很好。」他想講的並不是這個，但他說服自己所有重要事情的開端往往都是無關緊要的事情。

「我也是。」加拉哈德的鞋尖沾上雨水。周遭一切都沐浴在朦朧雨霧中，濕潤的泥土與青草散發著好聞的味道。

他們來到通往訓練場的小徑，旁邊有一株巨大而優雅的橡樹。地面鋪滿枯黃的落葉，踩起來軟綿綿的，還有一些橡實點綴其中，蕭瑟卻依然有著新生的期待。

梅林猶豫地停下腳步，略顯侷促不安。「 ……哈利，我有事想問你。」而他甚至不敢直視加拉哈德的雙眼。

加拉哈德停頓了一下才接話。「梅林，我也有事想問你。我可以先說嗎？」

梅林點點頭。

「為了避免你誤會，我想我得先解釋一下這個。」加拉哈德轉過身面對梅林，「你知道嗎？金士曼有一條專門針對騎士的規定。」

梅林愣了一下。他覺得他知道加拉哈德想要說什麼了，他想要阻止自己深陷其中。

「 噢 ，是什麼？」這一刻，梅林也只能裝傻了。

「除非任務必要而且經過報備，否則不得與目標或相關人員產生連結，無論是情感上或肉體上。」不知道是不是錯覺，梅林覺得加拉哈德的聲音聽起來格外壓抑，「而這裡說的相關人員，包括同事。」

梅林沉默不語。他的心空了，好像破了一個洞，眼淚就從那個洞裡汩汩流出，直到將他淹死。他知道這一刻終究會到來，但真正叫他難過的不是被拒絕，而是被用規定來拒絕。

「這條規定是為了保護我們。」加拉哈德似乎在解釋什麼，但梅林的大腦已經沒法分析歸納了，「人在腎上腺素爆發時，往往會依循生物本能去做一些傻事，而這些傻事很有可能會要了你的命。我們得避開這些事，找個地方先讓自己冷靜，不去慾望眼前。」

梅林微微顫抖著，臉色慘白。他的生物本能叫囂著要他關閉聽覺，不要再接收這些令人受傷的言詞，但他面對的可是加拉哈德啊！他覺得自己可能永遠也辦不到。

加拉哈德上前半步，而梅林忍耐著不使自己後退逃走。

「 ……但是，當耳邊的聲音就是我慾望的來源，也是能讓我冷靜的關鍵時，這條規定就沒有存在的必要了。」加拉哈德的聲音很輕但也很穩，「從我們認識的那天起，我做的一切都是為了你。只為你。」

梅林不敢置信地瞪圓了眼睛。加拉哈德的微笑裡帶著一絲緊張，但他仍無懼地深深望進那雙榛綠色的眼眸。

「Hamish，你願意接受我嗎？」

梅林的心跳幾乎就要停止。

「你、你怎麼會知道我的名字？」

加拉哈德修長的手指在傘柄彎曲處來回摩擦，「你不是刻在這兒告訴過我了嗎？」

梅林一滯，臉頰不由自主地開始泛紅。「哈利，我 …… 」

「――拜託告訴我，你願意。」

梅林說不出話，他所能做的只是睜大雙眼看著加拉哈德。傘面加大了，這次沒有人被淋濕。梅林深吸一口氣，伸手握住傘柄，同時也覆上加拉哈德冰涼的手，將他拉近自己。這一刻，彷彿世界萬物都靜止，雨滴漂浮在初春冷冽的空氣中，好似剔透的水晶。

兩人氣息交融的瞬間，梅林輕輕閉上眼睛。這是他尚未說出口的問句，也是不須說出口的答案。

 

 

 

 

**_FIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> 花了兩個月，終於寫完這兩組30題，老實說超累，而且比想像中燒腦。  
> 原本想寫北北們的黃昏之戀，讓男友力MAX的梅林各種撩老流氓哈利，但一看到「直到我們都老了，我依舊會看著你」這題，就覺得非寫年輕版哈梅不可了。  
> 寫的過程中，有好幾題沒什麼靈感，於是卡關期間一有空就不由自主陷入苦思；也經常為了確認一些小細節而花很長時間查資料，例如為了查蝴蝶品種與分布，一整個下午都在挖原文資料庫，諸如此類的傻事。  
> 最後，感謝大家給予各種回饋，讓我能堅持完成這個挑戰，接下來也會繼續蹲在冷坑底拖人下水吧！哈梅這麼好吃，不來一口嗎？


End file.
